nathans_classesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nathan's Classes Season 1 - Geometry
Nathan's Classes - Geometry is the fourth episode in Nathan's Classes - Season 1, written by Nathan Oreskovic. It is the sequel to Chemistry and the prequel to P.E., and the first part of a special two-part episode, the second part being The Obstacle Course. It introduces three new students, Mark, Maddock, and Sir Geoffrey. It starts with Nathan shouting out, "Time for class! Today we're learning about..." like he does at the beginning of every episode. He states that they will be learning about Geometry. At first, Nathan is confused about the absence of Little Jimmy, then Layla reminds him about Little Jimmy's death the previous class. Nathan tells the class that, since they lost a student, they were getting three more. Mark, Maddock, and Sir Geoffrey enter the room, introducing themselves. Sir Geoffrey calls Nathan "Nathaniel" and tells him that his name is Sir Geoffrey Wilson-Robertson III, as apposed to Geoff, which was what Nathan called him. Dolores is glad to have someone like her in the class, while everyone else is annoyed by Maddock and Sir Geoffrey. Jack loudly complains about only getting one good kid, saying, "2% of them are stuck-up, stupid dorks, and only 1% is a smart kid like us!" Sir Geoffrey, overhearing this, slams Jack up against the wall, gives him a lecture about percentages and manners, then starts beating Jack up. Sir Geoffrey pulls out his sword and is about to kill Jack when Nathan stops him. Once they get back to class, Nathan announces that Peter, the student teacher, will be teaching them about geometry. Peter waves, then explains to the class about an obstacle course he set up in the hallway. If someone couldn't make it past an obstacle, they would be eliminated. Once someone gets past an obstacle, they would have to shout out the name of the shape that was the obstacle, or else they would be eliminated from the course. Peter also warns them not to go to the left of the door. Tommy and Riley are excited and run out into the obstacle course, but Nathan, playing video games in the teacher's lounge, tells them to let the new students have a try first, and Peter backs him uo, telling them not to bother Nathan because he really wants to see what happens when you beat the level he's on. Sir Geoffrey hang back, but Mark and Maddock race into the course. Peter, sitting in a floating chair, watches them and commentates. Maddock, the weak and puny nerd he is, lags behind, but Mark throws him over the first two spikes/triangles they encounter. The third obstacle is a small, thin spike, and Mark, to the dismay of Maddock, says he wont help Maddock over. Mark jumps over with ease and calls out the name, but when Maddock tries to jump, he falls and the spike gets impaled into the side of his head. Mark continues in the course, but is stopped when a giant rectangle slams down on him, smashing him. After the rectangle lifts up, Mark is elated that he is alive, but then bursts into flames. Peter explains that he forgot to say the name of the obstacle. Nathan tells Sir Geoffrey to go next, but Sir Geoffrey tells Nathan that he would like his "friend" Riley to go before him. Sir Geoffrey, despite Riley's struggles, pushes Riley out the door and into the hallway. Riley is heard screaming, so Jack, Tommy, and Layla go out to investigate. They find Peter's floating chair on the floor, Riley and Peter missing, and blood everywhere. Characters: Nathan, Dolores, Jack, Riley, Layla, Tommy, Peter, Mark, Maddock, Sir Geoffrey, Little Jimmy (mentioned)